List of shops (Sky 3rd)/Phantasmagoria
This is a list of monument shops in in Phantasmagoria. All 4 shadow monument shops are the same. Phantasmagoria |-|Shop= Cosmic Gear |item_1_cost=16000 mira |item_1_attr=DEF+1100 |item_2= Dragon Boots |item_2_cost=4500 mira |item_2_attr=DEF+150/MOV+5 |item_3= Silver EarringThese accessories are not available in the Japanese PC release. They are added in the Japanese PSP/PS3 and English PC releases. |item_3_cost=500 mira |item_3_attr=Prevents Poison |item_4= Lighter |item_4_cost=500 mira |item_4_attr=Prevents Freeze |item_5= Black Bangle |item_5_cost=500 mira |item_5_attr=Prevents Sleep |item_6= White Bracelet |item_6_cost=500 mira |item_6_attr=Prevents Blind |item_7= Pearl Earring |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Prevents Seal |item_8= Mirage Ring |item_8_cost=1000 mira |item_8_attr=Prevents Petrify |item_9= Glam Choker |item_9_cost=1000 mira |item_9_attr=Prevents Mute |item_10= Lily Necklace |item_10_cost=1000 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents Confuse |item_11= Feather Brooch |item_11_cost=1000 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents Faint |item_12= Skull Pendant |item_12_cost=1000 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents Deathblows |item_13= T-Anklet |item_13_cost=3000 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents Freeze/Petrify |item_14= Crest Charm |item_14_cost=3000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents Sleep/Faint |item_15= Master Beads |item_15_cost=3000 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents Sleep/Confuse |item_16= Tornado Fan |item_16_cost=3000 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents Poison/Freeze |item_17= Moonglasses |item_17_cost=3000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents Poison/Blind |item_18= Lebensborn |item_18_cost=4000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents Petrify/Deathblows |item_19= Tear Balm |item_19_cost=200 mira |item_19_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_20= Teara Balm |item_20_cost=800 mira |item_20_attr=Heals 5000HP |item_21= Tearal Balm |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=Heals 10000HP |item_22= Tear All Balm |item_22_cost=5000 mira |item_22_attr=Heals all HP |item_23= Purging Balm |item_23_cost=200 mira |item_23_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Poison/Seal/Blind |item_24= Softening Balm |item_24_cost=200 mira |item_24_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Freeze/Petrify |item_25= Smelling Salts |item_25_cost=200 mira |item_25_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Confuse/Sleep/Faint |item_26= Curia Balm |item_26_cost=500 mira |item_26_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Ailments |item_27= Reviving Balm |item_27_cost=1000 mira |item_27_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_28= Celestial Balm |item_28_cost=10000 mira |item_28_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP |item_29= S-Tablet |item_29_cost=800 mira |item_29_attr=Cures Lowered Statuses/Heals 4000HP |item_30= Insulating Tape |item_30_cost=100 mira |item_30_attr=Cures Mute |item_31= EP Charge |item_31_cost=500 mira |item_31_attr=Restores 100EP |item_32= EP Charge II |item_32_cost=1000 mira |item_32_attr=Restores 300EP |item_33= EP Charge III |item_33_cost=2000 mira |item_33_attr=Restores 500EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} |-|Synthesize Quartz= Defense 4 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_2= Topaz Gem |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+15%/STR-9% ( Defense 5) |item_3= Poison |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_4= Petrify |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Petrify enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 4 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+12% |item_7= Water Gem |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+15% ( HP 5) |item_8= Mind 4 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_9= Sapphire Gem |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+15%/ADF-5 ( Mind 5) |item_10= Freeze |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_11= Heal |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking. |item_12= Attack 4 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_13= Ruby Gem |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=STR+15%/DEF-9% ( Attack 5) |item_14= Seal |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_15= Shield 4 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_16= Emerald Gem |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=ADF+150/ATS-9% ( Shield 5) |item_17= Evade 4 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=AGL+4 |item_18= Wind Gem |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=AGL+5 ( Evade 5) |item_19= Sleep |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_20= Impede 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate. |item_21= Wood Gem |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 30% success rate. ( Impede 5) |item_22= Action 4 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_23= Onyx Gem |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=SPD+50%/MOV-2 ( Action 5) |item_24= Blind |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_25= Deathblow 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Kill enemy with 10% success. |item_26= Deathblow 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=100% kills enemy but quartz breaks. |item_27= Cast 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_28= Move 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=MOV+3 |item_29= Range 2 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Arts' effect range+2 |item_30= Strike |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Critically strike with 10% success. |item_31= EP Cut 4 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Arts' EP cost-40%. |item_32= Gold Gem |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Arts' EP cost-50%. ( EP Cut 5) |item_33= Eagle Eye |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Can see enemies from a distance. |item_34= EP 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Max EP+12% |item_35= Silver Gem |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=Max EP+15% ( EP 5) |item_36= Hit 4 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_37= Mirage Gem |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=DEX+25/AGL-5 ( Hit 5) |item_38= Confuse |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_39= Information |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status. |item_40= Haze |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Enemies become unaware of presence. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Shops Category:Data Lists